HunHan TamanHiburan
by ShinChanho
Summary: "pangeran kembali? Berarti? Sehun?" gumam Luhan pelan. Mendengar bisikan para pelayan tersebut Luhan menuju kamarnya dengan secepat kilat


**I HOPE ENJOY~**

**Fantasy**

**HunHan (Sehun X Luhan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan Luhan.. ya begitulah para pelayan memanggil namanya.

Luhan mendengar suara bisikan para pelayan istana "pangeran sudah kembali" "iya setelah 25 hari menjalani tugasnya sebagai pangeran"

"pangeran kembali? Berarti? Sehun?" gumam Luhan pelan. Mendengar bisikan para pelayan tersebut Luhan menuju kamarnya dengan secepat kilat

"dimana sapu terbangku?" ocehnya sesekali melihan kiri kanan isi kamarnya. "ini dia" Luhan menemukan sapu terbangnya di sudut kamarnya. "aku harus menemui Sehun " kekehnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WUSHHHHH~** terdengar suara angin yang keluar dari sapu terbang yang telah di kendarai Luhan.

"TUAN LUHAN!" seru pelayan tersebut

"jangan kesana disana ada pengeran Sehun!" seru pelayan staunya

"aku tidak bisa mengejar tuan Luhan"

"sudahlah jangan ragu-ragu, segera hentikan dia"

Luhan menggunakan sapu terbangnya menuju kamar Sehun yang letaknya di ujung paling atas menara istana. Memang untuk mencapainya harus menggunakan sapu terbang

"tenang saja " ujar Luhan santai

**DEEP~**

Luhan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai kamar Sehun "kalian semua jaga diri baik-baik ya " ujar Luhan dengan aegyonya

'rupanya sudah bisa menggunakan sapu terbang toh?' gumam salah seorang pelayan dalam hati. Sebelumnya dalam pembelajaran menaiki sapu terbang Luhan memangs ering gagal -_-

"pasti kita akan di marahi oleh pengawal raja" ujar pelayan istana ke pelayan lainya

"TIDAK YANG PALING MENAKUTKAN ADALAH PAK PERDANA MENTERI" saut tegas pelayan satunya

'huh habis, cuman dengan cara begini aku bisa bertemu Sehun' gumamnya dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sehun tanpa memperdulikan ocean pelayan istana

'PADAHAL KAN AKU ISTRI SEHUN' teriaknya dalam hatin 'walaupun belum ada upacara pernikahan si' batinya dalam hati lesu

'penampilanku nggak anehkan? Aku juga sudah mandi kok' gumamnya ragu

**SET**

**SET**

Luhan berjalan merapat dengan tembok, mengendap-endap masuk kamar Sehun sang kekasihnya

"BAAAAA sudah 25 hari nggak bertemu ya Sehun?"

**HENING~**

'yah dianya malah tidur, mana nggak bangun lagi' gumamnya dalam hati kesal

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang telah tertidur lelap

'terikat dengan pekerjaan dan akhirnya tenggelam' desah Luhan 'tidur masi dengan seragam beratnya' ujar Luhan sambil melihat pakaian kerajaan Sehun

**BLUSH**~

Wajah luhan menatap ke arah baju Sehun yang sedang terbuka kancingnya. Sehun membuka kancing bajunya agar terasa dingin (mungkin)

Tiba-tiba luhan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Sehun yang bidang dan mengelusnya hingga ke perut Sehun 'tubuhnya sexy juga ya?' batin Luhan dalam hati

**TARRR~**

'AKU LAGI NGAPAIN SIH!' teriak Luhan dalam hati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

**BLUSH~**

'eh?... apa tadi dia terbangun ya?' ocehnya dalam hati

Saat Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun... "Ihh, Luhan" ujar sehun santai

"DARI TADI KAU SUDAH BANGUN YA?" bentak Luhan

"iya.." jawab Sehun santai 'Luhan suaranya gede juga kalo teriak' omel Sehun dalam hati

"nggak apa-apa kok, lakukan saja sesukamu" ujar Sehun santai sesekali menampilkan wajahnya yang cool itu

**TAK!**

Luhan menjitak kepala Sehun "ITU KARENA PENGARUH BURUKDARI PELAJARAN, JANGAN LUPA KALI KITA SEKARANG SEDANG DI KARANTINA" bentak Luhan kesal

"aduh..." ujar Sehun sambil mengusap-uspa kepalanya

"ya di karantina sampai hari ini.." ujar Sehun lembut

"ehem.. aku nggak sabar menunggunya jadi aku datang kesini deh" saut Luhan sambil menunjukan wajah merah meronanya tersebut. Sehun tersenyum tanda sayang ke Luhan

**SET~**

**SET~**

Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di epan Luhan, tanda Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk mendekat dan Luhan pun mendekat

"Luhan, mau jalan-jalan nggak?" bisiknya ke telinga Luhan

"kemana? Hmm?" pipi Luhan kembali merona

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAN HIBURAN~**

Sehun menggandeng Luhan setelah sampainya di taman hiburan 'tak biasanya Sehun mengajaku kemari kalau aku tak merengek memintanya datang kemari'

**DHUAAAAAR~**

Suara ledakan live konser cowboy live yang di tonton oleh Sehun dan Luhan

"WHOAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan dari para penonton

"waaah kereeen! " ujar Luhan gembira, namun disisi lain Sehun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya itu yang telah asik bergembira

"e-eh?.. nggak seru ya?" ujar Luhan dengan nada pelan saat mengetaui Sehun hanya diam saja

"seru, kok" jawab sehun santai namun pasti

"Luhan cantik sih" gombalan sang Sehun

**PLOK~**

Jitakan maut handalan Luhan ke sehun "DASAR SEHUN! XD "

Setelah itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehunie belikan aku es cream ya?! " seru Luhan

Sehun hanya terdiam terpana memandang kekasihnya yang telah bergembira itu

'aku ingin terus melindungi dia, sampai kapanpun agar Luhanku selalu tersenyum bahagia' ujar Sehun dalam hati

"Sehun cepatlah! " seru Luhan "iya aku datang..." saut Sehun

Luan tersenyum bak malaikat yang telah memancarkan sinarnya 'entah mengapa aku merasa ingin selal berada di sisinya' kata Sehun dalam hati

Setelah membeli sekrim

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"es cream ini enak" ujar Luhan sesekali sambil dia menjilati es creamnya

"es creamnnya ada yang menempel di dagumu" ujar Sehun sambul neujuk dagu Luhan

Tiba-tiba Sehun menjilat es cream yang ada di dagu Luhan

"EHH.. MALUKAN KALO DILIHAT BANYAK ORANG SEHUN" sontak Luhan kaget

"lho kenapa sih? Kan itu rasanya enak? Mau dong.." ujar Sehun sambil menujuk es cream yg di pegang Luhan

'm-minta' batin Luhan

"kalau ada kepala pengawal pasti pingsan melihatmu sebahagia ini memakan sisa makanan orang" oceh pelan dari Luhan

"aku kan memang bahagia" ujar Sehun tertawa

**NGEENG~**

"..." sehun memberhentikan langkahnya "Luhan?"

'biasa deh dia menghilang di saat seperti ini, dasar' gumam Sehun dalam hati

'Luhan.. aku mencari Luhan, dimana Luhanku?' gumam Sehun cemas

Sehun pun mencari Luhan berkelilin taman hiburan, tiba-tiba Sehun menemukan sosok kekasihnya Luhan tersebut di depan orang dengan berpakaian BERUANG yang sedang memberinya balon

'hmm.. sudah kuduga, sebelumnya juga perna terjadi hal seperti ini di taman hiburan' gumam Sehun lega

"KETEMU!" sehun memegang erat tangan Luhan tiba-tiba

"e-eh maaf.. tadinya aku mau membelikanmu balon" ujar Luhan gugup. Sehun pun hanya nyengir melihat tingkah Luhan-nya itu

"kenapa nyengir gitu? -_-" ujar Luhan

"ng?" Sehun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luhan "Karena aku menemukan Luhanku" ujar luhan sambil menggengam erat tangan Luhan

Wajah Luhan pun merona sekitika bak tomat yang siap panen di petik oleh petani

"sudah puaskan?"" ujar Sehun

"ehem " jawan Luhan

"kalau begitu ayo kembali pasti orang-orang istana mencari kita dan mengomel-omel nggak jelas" ujar Sehun

"ehm.. hari ini kan Sehun..." ucap Luhan malu-malu

"apa? Hm? Katakan" jawab sehun dengan kasi sayang

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 SEHUNIE ku " Luhan memberikan balon tadi ke Sehun dengan wajah memrah di pipi Luhan"

'anak ini begitu membuatku merasa nyaman disisinya, merasa bahagia bersamanya' ujar Sehun dalam hati

"terima kasi Rusa kecilku" Chu~ Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan dengan lembut.

**BLUSH~**

"s-sama sama sehunie" Luhan berkata hingga membuat pipinya makin merona

"yuk kita pulang" ujar Sehun smabilmengulurkan tanganya ke Luhan

"yuk hehehe "

'sampai kapanpun, aku ingin selalu membuatmu bahagia hingga akhir nafasku. Saranghae Luhanku'

"sehunie..."

"eoh?.."

"saranghae "

"nado "

"saranghae "

"nado "

"sa..sa..saaranghae "

"na..na..naadoooo "

Mereka tampak berbahagia dan mereka pun balik keistana dengan bergandengan tangan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End~**

Hehehe gimana? Ini FF pertama yang aku buat loh.

Tolong komenya ya? Hina juga boleh.. hahahaha XD


End file.
